


Spin The Bottle

by werewolfsaz



Series: Hey You, Hey Me [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Party Games, Teen AU, awkward confessions, geek!Danny, jock!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny glared at Kono across the room, wishing he could strangle her for forcing him to come to this stupid party. And for suggesting that they play Spin the Bottle with Steve fucking McGarrett!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one evening while I was ill and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. I hope you like it  
> Comments are lovely so if you want to leave one please do :)  
> Enjoy

He had never wanted to come to this party in the first place. It was full of jocks and their airhead cheerleader girlfriends, all the popular kids. Kono, being on the edge of this popularity contest thanks to her cousin, Chin Ho, had been invited. And Danny, being her best friend, had been dragged along as a result.

"I'm sick of you mooning over McHottie, making goo goo eyes at him across the lunch room," she had huffed, tossing her silky hair. "You're coming with me, Danno, and we'll find a way to get you two talking."

Resistance had be utterly futile. He'd kicked and screamed and tried to pretend he was busy or sick but she had seen through all of that. Then, as the ultimate betrayal, Kono had casually mentioned the party to his mother. And that had effectively sealed the deal. There was no way on this Earth that Danny could contend with Ma Williams once she had an idea in her head.

She had been so happy that her little boy had finally been invited to a party (as if he cared, pfft) that she hadn't stopped going on about it until he caved, throwing his hands in the air and agreeing to go if she would just give it a rest. 

Now, here he was, sitting awkwardly in the corner, trying not to follow Steve 'McHottie' McGarrett around the room with his eyes and failing. Kono was talking to one of the other team members, Adam or something like that, but when she caught Danny's eye, she grinned. A pit of hollow despair opened in Danny's stomach.

He quickly lost sight of her in the crowd so returned to his favourite pastime, watching Steve. He was tall, lean, his shoulders wide but waist narrow. His dark hair was cut short and his tanned skin glowed in the late evening sun. But it was his eyes, always his deep, hazel eyes, that drew Danny to him.

"Be prepared to love me even more," Kono announced, appearing next to the small, blonde teen, smiling smugly. That put Danny instantly on edge.  
"Why?" he demanded, suspiciously.  
"I have got you the perfect opportunity to speak to McHottie." She tossed her head, beamed at him and vanished again before he could say anything.

***  
Danny glared at Kono across the room, wishing he could strangle her for forcing him to come to this stupid party. And for suggesting that they play Spin the Bottle with Steve fucking McGarrett!! 

He'd been so happy sitting in his corner, silently crushing on the football star. Why was she doing this to him? He tried to squirm away as Kono dragged him into the circle, shoving him to the floor next to... Oh holy shit! Head cheerleader, Catherine Rollins.

The petite brunette was rumoured to be going hot and heavy with Steve thus making her Danny's arch nemesis, if only in his mind. Then Steve sat down opposite Danny and the world dulled down to just him. Oh, this was going to be awful.

The bottle was spun half a dozen times, each time Danny praying that it didn't land on him. There were the usual stupid questions and pointless dares, people heading off to the closet to do the mandatory two minutes or the idiotic kisses. Quite a few of the group got up and wandered away until it was just Danny, Kono, Steve, Catherine and a few others.

"Your turn, Danno," Kono beamed from across the cirlce, motioning to the plastic bottle. Swallowing self-consciously, suddenly very aware of his messy hair, braces, superhero tee shirt and holey jeans. He gave the bottle a half hearted spin, huddling back in his spot, wondering when he could escape. The bottle stopped, pointing at Steve.

'You have to be fucking kidding me,' he groaned inwardly, closing his eyes, trying to pretend this wasn't happeneing.  
"Danny? Come on, Steve's waiting," Kono urged, eyes huge and nervous for him.

He tried, he really did, but his voice had deserted him. He knew he was blushing cherry red, knew everyone was looking at him, sniggering at him. He opened his mouth to blurt something, anything, eyes locked on Steve, when Catherine huffed loudly next to him.  
"Oh God, someone hurry the dork up. We want to get on some time today."

Danny's mouth snapped shut, his lips catching on his braces. He looked mutely at Steve, blushed so hard he nearly fainted then turned sad, hopeless eyes to Kono. She bit her lip as the others sniggered, her own glorious brown eyes huge with silent apology.

"Shut up, guys," a deep voice snapped, cutting through the cruel giggles. "He's a little shy is all."  
Danny looked back at Steve, stunned. The dark haired teen smiled kindly, reaching over to the bottle.  
"Why don't I take a turn instead while Danny thinks of something?"

'He knows my name,' Danny sang in his mind. 'He was sweet to me.'  
The bottle spun like the finger of doom, slowing until it was pointing at... Catherine. Danny's heart sank as she made a happy purring sound. His mouth opened before he had a chance to think and he spoke before Steve did.

"Dare," the blonde choked out. All eyes snapped to him, Kono's wide and pleasently surprised, Catherine's angry and Steve's curious.  
"Ok," Steve smiled, turning his full attention on the blonde teen. Catherine started to object but Steve ignored her and when she realized she wouldn't get his attention, she stood and flounces off.

He could see Kono nodding encouragingly at him from the corner of his eye, urging him on but it was Steve that held most of his focus.  
"I dare you to pick someone to go into the closet with for five minutes," Danny blurted, instantly hating himself. Why had he picked that? God, he was so stupid!

"Alright. Come on then, Danny," Steve said, standing. His head snapped up so fast the blonde feared he'd given himself whiplash. He quickly searched that handsome, angular face for any sign that he was making fun of Danny, that he was going to be cruel. Nothing but open honesty.

Standing shakily, the smaller teen rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, following Steve towards the big coat closet under the stairs. He looked back once to see Kono giving him a huge smile and a double thumbs up. That made him smile, easing the tight, hot ball of tension in his stomach.

Steve closed the door once Danny was inside, the inner part of his wrist brushing Danny's cheek when he drew his arm back. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a while until Danny couldn't take it any more.  
"We don't really have to stay here for the whole five minutes," he blurted. "I just said the first thing that came to mind."

Was it his imagination or did Steve's face fall a bit at that?  
"But I wanted to get to know you a bit better," the taller youth pouted, leaning back against the wall, watching Danny closely.  
"Me?!" Danny huffed incredulously. "Why would you want to get to know about me? I'm a nobody, a dork, a loser, a pathetic, useless..."

He stuttered to a stop when one big, rough hand touched his cheek, a thumb brushing over his lower lip, effectively silencing him. Steve's eyes were huge and dark in the dimly lit closet, his face suddenly so much closer than Danny had thought.

"I don't think you're a nobody," he rumbled in a low voice. "I don't think you're pathetic or a dork. I think you're adorable."  
Danny blinked, dragging his eyes up from Steve's lips, to stare into blue/green/hazel orbs, looking for the lie. All he saw was naked honesty and a touch of nervousness.

"You're serious," he breathed. "You're not lying."  
"Nope," Steve grinned. "From the minute you corrected Mr White in History class, I've made sure to keep an eye out for you. You could say I've been kind of stalking you. Looking out for you at my games, watching you working in science class, asking your friend, Kono, about you..."

Steve's cheeks had darkened, growing warm in the almost stifling closet. He was blurting out all his weirdness to his secret crush, unable to stop himself now he was so close to Danny Williams, the cutest, smartest, most amazing guy he'd ever seen.

"But...You and Catherine...?" Danny asked, pressing his cheek more firmly against the big palm.  
"She wants us to be an item but...Well, I've been holding out for someone else."  
Steve pressed forward suddenly, bending to brush his lips against Danny's, heart hammering at his own boldness. Danny froze for just a second before he kissed back, trying to be careful of his braces.

If this was to be a one time thing, just the moment of a dare and an enclosed space, then Danny intended to enjoy it as much as possible. He wound his arms around the dark haired teen's neck, pressing closer, imprinting this moment on his memory forever. He kissed Steve as if he were food and water and oxygen.

When they broke apart, panting heavily, barely millimetres between them, Steve began to grin wolfishly. Danny frowned, instantly trying to pull away but strong arms kept him still.  
"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere else so we can talk?" the taller youth asked almost shyly.

"You're a goof, McGarrett," the blonde grinned fondly. "Stalking me, asking my friends about me... That's weird."  
Steve's face did fall this time. Danny tilted his chin up, locking eyes with the taller teen.  
"But I like that. Do you want me to meet you somewhere...?"  
"No," Steve objected. "Now that I've blurted my weirdness at you I have no intention of letting you go."

Holding Danny's face firmly between his hands, Steve stared into his dazzling blue eyes.  
"I'm not ashamed of who I am, Danny. Or who I want to be with. I want to walk out of here, holding your hand, for everyone to see..."  
Danny kissed him again, successfully shutting him up.  
"Then let's scandalise the school," he replied with a wink, twining his fingers with Steve's.

Maybe he would get Kono some flowers or something, as a thank you for inviting him to this party after all.


End file.
